Calor
by Ho-sama
Summary: Yaoi. Fai y Kurogane en un mundo nuevo. Este lugar es imperdonablemente caliente! KuroganeFai. KuroxFai. [One shot]


**Pareja: **KuroFai

**Advertencia:** Mucho, _mucho_ sexo. En serio. No lea esto si le molesta el yaoi intenso. (LEMON)

**N/A:** Esto es mi fic, traducido por mi amiga, Maki! Ella trabajo muy duro para traerlos mis historias en español. Ahora son bilingües! Hooray! Mi español no es tan bueno para traducir las cosas por yo misma. Entonces...Aquí esta! "Heat" en español!

* * *

**Calor **

La princesa se encontraba segura al ser felizmente ignorante del nuevo mundo donde habían caído de repente. Ésta nueva tierra era caliente, salvaje, peligrosa, caliente, infestada de insectos, indomable, pero más que nada, era extremada, imperdonablemente caliente. Qué bueno que Sakura no estaba despierta para sufrir el calor abrasador como los hombres lo estaban haciendo.

Kurogane gimió al tiempo que cambiaba de posición en el suelo. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, y extendió sus largas piernas frente a él. Atravesando su pecho se encontraba una larga, pero superficial herida que dejó ver el resplandor de un débil e irritante rojo en la sombra del refugio. A pesar de las bestias, los insectos y el quemante sol, el grupo se las había arreglado para encontrar _civilización._ Era difícil imaginar que pudiera existir gente en un lugar como éste.

En esos momentos, permanecían en un almacén abandonado que acababan de descubrir que tenía un par de cuartos extra que los chicos podían usar como habitaciones. Claro, en realidad no tenían mucho de habitaciones ya que no tenían camas, pero el grupo de viajeros interdimensionales estaba agradecido de tener algún refugio al menos. Había sido una suerte que la gente del pueblo los dejase quedar sin mucho problema. Eran incluso lo suficientemente amables como para prestarles al grupo unos pocos mosquiteros (debajo de uno de las cuales yacía Sakura), y ropa.

Considerando la alta temperatura, Kurogane no estaba sorprendido de encontrar que los varones del país no vistiesen camisas. Él estaba contento vistiendo sólo unos pantalones verde oscuro hechos de un material liviano (similar al lino) con una banda negra del mismo material para sostenerlos. Aparte de los pantalones y unas débiles sandalias, el ninja estaba desnudo. Dirigió una perezosa mirada al otro hombre en el cuarto. Habían estado sentados juntos, solos en la habitación por lo que parecía una eternidad, pero aún no habían hablado nada desde que Syaoran se había ido. Hacía demasiado calor para charlar, y el par estaba contento de solo descansar perezosamente en la morada proporcionada.

Fai, el siempre alegre mago, estaba situado en una caja de madera no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Kurogane. Se veía incómodo aunque, por hábito, disfrazaba automáticamente cualquier sentimiento no favorable. Kurogane advirtió el ceño fruncido en la mirada que Fai le dirigió al desierto por las percudidas ventanas. Eran pequeñas cosas como esa las que Kurogane podía decir que apartaban a Fai de su dulzura y lo obligaban a quejarse. Cuando el rubio estaba realmente enfadado era algo que no podía perderse. Kurogane sonrió, burlón, cuando recordó el sincero y molesto puchero que el mago había mostrado recién habían aterrizado aquí.

Al principio, había sido gracioso cómo habían aterrizado de súbito en un negro pantano, y cómo el elegante mago había conseguido que su abrigo perfectamente blanco quedara arruinado. Aparentemente, ese ridículo abrigo significaba algo para Fai, porque el miserable puchero impresionó profundamente a Kurogane.

_Se lo merece por vestir esa estúpida cosa! _

Sin embargo, fue divertido _al principio_, porque pronto una enorme criatura parecida a un lagarto apareció para detener la risa que Kurogane estaba por dejar salir. Él había escapado solo con un "rasguño", que al final no había estado tan terrible. El abrigo de Fai había sufrido más que él.

Kurogane miró cómo el mago sonreía fugazmente, y se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando poder leer la mente de Fai.

_No me gusta éste lugar_, probablemente sería algo que el rubio podría decir. Su pálida piel ya estaba enrojecida debido al sol, su peludo abrigo era un desastre, y la moda de éste país nada tenía que ver con sus gustos. Kurogane tuvo que sonreír nuevamente ante eso. Tan pronto como la sucia ropa de Fai había sido removida y sólo le habían ofrecido un par de pantalones, el mago pareció sinceramente desconcertado. Después de un rato de andar sin camisa, el delgado joven había gimoteado lo suficiente acerca de tener la piel quemada por el sol como para que le dieran un chaleco de cuerpo completo también.

_Pero solo las mujeres de éste país visten eso… _

Un débil y divertido bufido y una mueca por parte de Kurogane captaron la atención del mago. En vez de hacer los molestos comentarios que usualmente haría, Fai frunció el ceño e hizo pucheros como si supiera que Kurogane estaba pensando cosas negativas de él. Fai se dio la vuelta, indignado, para encarar el tropical paisaje. Por unos minutos, su mirada se clavó en la vegetación y se preguntó cuántas criaturas desagradables podría haber afuera. Cuántas de esas cosas se colarían en sus lechos en la noche, provocando que despertasen con inusuales mordeduras y picaduras- si es que amanecían con vida?

"Si algo no te gusta, deberías decirlo," murmuró Kurogane. El silencio por fin se había roto.

"Ah…?" Fai se volteó con una ausente expresión en la cara. Era posible que el calor estuviese sacando lo mejor de él y nublando su vista. Por supuesto, Kurogane lo dudaba. Lo único que a Fai le gustaba era sacarlo de sus casillas. Y Kurogane podía asegurarlo porque ahora el mago estaba _sonriendo_, bastante desagradablemente.

"Pon atención cuando alguien te esté hablando," medio espetó Kurogane, y mentalmente agregó unos cuantos insultos a su oración. Fai le respondió con una risita y se rehusó a dejar de sonreír. _Idiota._

"Perdón, Kurorín…" Se arrastró hasta el suelo, cerca del ninja, y habló con alegría forzada. Nadie podría estar verdaderamente alegre cuando su cuerpo estaba medio freído por el sol, pensó Kurogane para sí.

"Qué pasa? Papi se siente triste todo solito en el suelo?"

Kurogane parpadeó y miró a otro lado. Él nunca le había pedido al mago que se sentase junto a él. Desde ésta distancia, podía ver como la pálida piel de Fai estaba completamente quemada. Ver rosado en donde normalmente era perfectamente blanco era inusual. El ligero material del chaleco apenas cubría el cuerpo de Fai. Cuando el despistado rubio se inclinó hacia delante, le dio la oportunidad de vislumbrar su pecho liso y esbelto. Fai volvió a reír suavemente, y pareció almacenar algún comentario gracioso acerca de Kurogane en alguna parte de su mente. A Kurogane no le gustó el sonido de esa risa. El rubio reía así demasiado frecuentemente para su gusto. La voz del ninja fue firme, "Vete. Tu presencia me molesta."

Como no estaba mirando a Fai, Kurogane no pudo ver cómo el rubio se estremeció por el desprecio, pero de alguna manera casi pudo sentirlo. En vez de irse, Fai se acercó más. Sus ojos escanearon el sudoroso cuerpo de Kurogane con preocupación. "Cómo está tu herida?"

"Bien," Sus abrasadores ojos rubíes por poco perforan a Fai. "Qué no te dije que te largaras y me dejaras solo?"

"Sip!" contestó Fai dulcemente, y se sentó lo suficientemente cerca para inspeccionar mejor la herida. Como si Kurogane realmente pudiera detener a Fai de hacer lo que él quería.

"Eres más molesto que los mosquitos de éste lugar…" espetó Kurogane, furioso. No estaba seguro por qué la cercanía de Fai lo irritaba tanto. El rubio no estaba hablando tanto como de costumbre, pero su presencia seguía haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

"Tonto Kurowan…" la mano de Fai tocó tiernamente alrededor del área dañada. "Es que estoy un poco… preocupado. Estuvo espantoso hace rato… pudiste haber sido devorado…"

El toque de Fai provocó que el nivel de incomodidad se elevara. El hombre de cabello oscuro estaba sorprendido de no haber brincado fuera de su propia piel ante tan tierna caricia. Rápidamente, Kurogane se sentó y dobló las piernas. Su sudorosa mano apartó la delicada y preocupada de Fai. "No te preocupes."

"Cierto… Syaoran te traerá alguna medicina pronto." Fai suspiró profundamente.

"Y el maldito se está tomando su tiempo!" espetó Kurogane. Si tan solo el chico estuviera aquí! La incomodidad que flotaba en el insoportable aire húmedo desaparecería si Syaoran se encontrara ahí.

Fai continuó empeorando la situación. El mago apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se sentó hombro con hombro con Kurogane- tocándolo de nuevo. El ninja trató de no estremecerse, y frunció el ceño ante la presión anormal que tenía en el pecho. Estaba pensando demasiado. Todo lo que Fai estaba haciendo era normal, o _sería_ normal si fuera cualquier persona menos Fai.

"Hace tanto calor…" musitó Fai. Su cabeza retrocedió contra la pared y sus párpados se cerraron. Kurogane cometió el error de voltear a verlo. Volteó justo a tiempo para ver una gota de sudor recorrer toda la longitud de su cuello de marfil. Podía ver el ligero y rítmico pulso latiendo bajo su piel. El subir y bajar de su pecho era extrañamente hipnotizante, y Kurogane podía decir que la mano a su lado se agitaba por desabrochar uno de los botones del pequeño chaleco color crema que vestía. Incluso podía sentir el húmedo aliento proveniente de los labios de Fai. Estaban tan cerca que era posible _sentirlo_. Era difícil de distinguir con su mente sobrecalentada por las imágenes frente a él.

"S-si, hace calor… Yo en verdad espero que, hm…" Kurogane se dio una patada mental por tartamudear, y quiso esconderse cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Oraciones. Suelen tener un principio y un fin. "Espero que… encontremos una pluma aquí… o algo… digo, así podríamos largarnos de éste lugar… eh…"

_Mierda. _

Fai pareció ignorarlo, y se inclinó para recargarse completamente en Kurogane. Sus párpados bajaron aún más y su atención se enfocó solamente en el bien formado brazo en el cual estaba recargado, y en el pulular de los insectos en el exterior. Fai tragó y acurrucó su mejilla contra el curtido brazo de Kurogane.

"Oye! Qué estás haciendo? No soy almohada!" El rostro de Kurogane estaba rojo y su corazón latía incontrolablemente.

"Son demasiados," sonrió Fai como respuesta, y rodeó con sus brazos el del ninja. "Hmmm. Estás que ardes…"

Kurogane se estremeció nerviosamente. Le tomó un rato darse cuenta de que el mago estaba hablando de la temperatura de su cuerpo. "Seh! Y tú también! Por eso más te vale apartarte de mí!"

Fai abrió sus ojos y miró al otro hombre. Estaba notablemente aturdido cuando Fai empezó, sorprendentemente tranquilo. "Kurowan…"

"QUÉ?" Espetó Kurogane. Para él, la mirada de Fai era aterrorizante.

"Jeje… Por qué te pones nervioso tan fácilmente?" Los ojos azules parpadearon y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. "No estoy haciendo nada…"

_Ah, claro que sí! _

"Que por qué - ?" la mandíbula de Kurogane colgó abierta al no tener una buena respuesta a la cuestión. Esto estaba mal. "Deja de decir estupideces… Voy… Voy a checar a la princesa."

"Ah no, no vas!" La voz de Fai era inusualmente grave. Jaló al hombre en cuanto trató de irse. Fai sabía que en cualquier momento el ninja espetaría alguna indignada objeción, por lo que se subió sobre él y se sentó en su regazo, para así cortar todos sus pensamientos. "Listo. Ahora no puedes moverte."

Los ojos de Kurogane se ensancharon al mirar al hombre que ahora lo montaba. No solo era la posición comprometedora, sino que además Fai jadeaba suavemente y ya se encontraba cubierto por una delgada capa de sudor. Sólo unos centímetros más abajo, y Fai estaría cabalgándolo. Kurogane gruñó. "Mué. Vete."

La aguda risa de Fai probó que aún no estaba preparado para ser buen chico. "Hmm… Primero tú."

Rápidamente, la mano de Fai tiró de la oscura banda que sujetaba los pantalones de Kurogane, consiguiendo de él un jadeo sorprendido. Sus esbeltos dedos jugaron un poco con la firme piel del estómago de Kurogane, antes de que su mano entera se hundiera para encontrarse con el calor dentro de los pantalones. El rojo acudió al rostro de Kurogane tan pronto como fue tocado. Las caricias y estímulos de Fai encontraron una pequeña objeción, que solo lo volvió más resuelto. Quizás Kurogane estaba demasiado cansado para resistirse? Tal vez el calor estaba afectándolo y dañaba su juicio? De cualquier modo la mano que acariciaba su sensible piel solo encontró resistencia de los labios de Kurogane. "Tú… jodido pervertido."

Cada reacción de Kurogane no solo resultaba predecible, sino también divertía a Fai. Su sonrisa se ensanchó despiadadamente, y se acercó lo suficiente como para compartir un secreto con Kurogane. "Dijiste esto hace un momento: Si algo no me gusta, debería decirlo… Lo mismo va para ti…"

"E-eh?" Kurogane frunció el ceño y recuperó el aliento que Fai le quitaba al acariciarlo. Aferró el otro brazo de Fai, pero no se alejó de los candentes y deliciosos toques.

"Si algo _te gusta_… también deberías decirlo, Kurorín," susurró Fai. Sus labios se encontraban a un soplo de distancia de la afiebrada piel de Kurogane, y morían por besarlo.

Incluso con la mano de Fai bombeando su miembro constantemente, y su corazón corriendo por la excitación, Kurogane aún se las arreglaba para luchar contra lo obvio, tercamente. Se encontraba tan hundido en su negación y tan repleto de orgullo que resopló furioso, con amargura, "Qué podría gustarme… de ti?"

La mano de Fai dejó de moverse. Respondió en una apenas audible voz, hablando casi para sí mismo, "La manera en que me miras… La manera en la que no me miras… Yo siempre pensé -"

Se recostó lentamente y observó la mano que tan ocupada había estado hace solo un momento. Aturdido, llevó sus dedos a sus labios para lamer lo que Kurogane ya había secretado. Su lengua trazó cada uno de sus dedos meticulosamente para obtener cada gota de fluido. Por un instante, Fai echó un vistazo directamente a Kurogane, dedicándole una mirada que era como una bofetada en plena cara. Kurogane se arrepintió de sus palabras, aunque solo fuera para ser tocado otra vez. Se movió impacientemente contra su objetivo, con solo sus silenciosos pantalones entre sus cuerpos.

_Carajo. _

Fai sonrió de tal manera que mostraba que sabía que estaba enamorado de un completo imbécil. A diferencia de Kurogane, él no se enfadaba y gritaba 'idiota'. Él solo se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que su frente tocase gentilmente la de Kurogane. "Hmm. Me confundí. Supongo que estaba equivocado… Si _nada_ te gusta de mí, entonces creo que… solo tendré que – mmpff!"

Kurogane cerró el espacio entre ellos con un beso que debía haber pasado hace mucho tiempo. Era su manera de disculparse, y su manera de decir las cosas que no podía expresar con las palabras apropiadas, pero más que nada, él simplemente se estaba muriendo por probar los suculentos labios frente a él. Sorprendido Fai dejó escapar un gemido. Rápidamente respondió al beso, moldeando sus bocas con fiereza. Su mano buscó a tientas y encontró el hombro de Kurogane. Cada centímetro de piel y labios que tocaba _crepitó._

_Por fin. _

El rubio estaba agobiado cuando Kurogane intensificó el beso todavía más. La lengua que buscó su boca lo hizo sentir completamente mareado. Gimió débilmente, enviando vibraciones a través de las membranas de la sensible piel que tocó. La mano en el hombro de Kurogane tembló ante las sensaciones de cumplir finalmente su más puro deseo.

Fai se apartó de los labios de Kurogane para conseguir algo de aire. Cada aliento que respiraba estaba tan caliente como el que desesperadamente dejaba salir. Rodó sus caderas contra las de Kurogane y su tibia mejilla rozó la fuerte mandíbula. Kurogane soltó un débil grito hacia alguna deidad desconocida. Con tan solo haberse besado, los cuerpos de ambos ya estaban tan inflamados. Las manos del ninja se deslizaron sobre la piel ligeramente quemada de Fai, causando que el ligero joven se estremeciera. Fai continuó frotándose contra Kurogane, y él le respondía con súbitos empujones hacia arriba. Esto no era bueno. Agarró con fuerza la tela del chaleco de Fai, casi rompiéndolo.

Fai se enderezó un poco, atisbando por el rubio cabello que se había enredado en su frente cubierta de sudor. Sus piernas estaban abiertas ya y se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el regazo de Kurogane. La presión de una fuerte, apenas vestida erección lo hizo más impaciente que nunca. "Kuro… Kuropón… Date prisa… Hazlo ya…!"

La mirada de Kurogane se encontró con la abochornada, suplicante en el sonrojado rostro de Fai.

"Putos pantalones de mierda!" Maldijo, y empujó al rubio a la tierra algo más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Fai no se quejó solo porque podía sentir las tibias, rudas manos rompiendo la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Tan pronto como estuvo decentemente desnudo, Kurogane tiró de las piernas de Fai hacia arriba para tener un mejor acceso. Aunque era su primera vez con un hombre, Kurogane hacía bien en seguir sus instintos. La punta de su miembro se apoyó contra Fai, y se detuvo por un minuto. No había modo de que Fai pudiese alojarlo por completo.

"Ponlo dentro!" insistió el mago ansiosamente. Estaba más listo de lo que nunca había estado. Iba a doler, pero no había modo de detenerlos ahora. Los brazos de Fai se elevaron para cubrir su rostro en anticipación al dolor, y sus caderas se retorcieron para provocar a Kurogane.

Kurogane asintió en silencio y empujó con fuerza. Pequeños gritos escaparon a sus labios al tiempo que la increíble estrechez lo envolvía lentamente. Fai gimió y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Sin ningún tipo de lubricante estaba sufriendo, pero sentir a Kurogane lo valía.

"Ugghhhnnn!" Fai cubrió su propia boca con una mano y continuó escondido detrás de su brazo. Las superficiales embestidas de Kurogane casi lo hicieron querer roerse la mano. Sabía que esto solo era el principio, y que pronto se sentiría mucho mejor. "Vamos!... Rápido… Muévete!"

Kurogane empujó hasta que hubo penetrado hasta el fondo. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, apretados en una mueca y una de sus manos resbaló de la pierna de Fai hasta el duro, sucio suelo. La otra mano se presionó contra el muslo de Fai para abrirlo aún más. Inclinado sobre Fai, se concentró profundamente en lo que estaba haciendo. El sofocante calor que había dentro amenazaba con hacerlo explotar. Se contuvo a sí mismo para durar lo más que fuera posible.

En medio de sus constantes embestidas, Kurogane alzó la vista. Una apanicada mirada cruzó por sus facciones cuando vio el brazo protector de Fai cubriendo su rostro y el inconfundible brillo trémulo de una lágrima. Apartó uno de sus esbeltos brazos y trató de alentar sus movimientos. "Por qué estás… llorando?"

"Uuoo…" Fai giró la cabeza hacia un lado y suspiró profundamente. No quiso contestar. Después de un momento, encaró a Kurogane y lo atrajo hacia un ardiente beso que detuvo cualquier otro movimiento. Cuando se separaron, sus agitadas respiraciones entremezclándose, "Continúa…"

Kurogane no necesitaba que se lo pidieran dos veces. Continuó a su ritmo, pero buscando aquello que hiciera que Fai realmente se fundiera con placer. Buscó a tientas la erección de Fai, y lo acarició por primera vez. El hombre debajo de él gimió agradecido. "Kuu…"

"Fai…" susurró Kurogane como respuesta y presionó sus labios contra su clavícula, succionando la caliente piel hasta que enrojeció. Azotó las caderas hacia delante especialmente cerca y arrancó sus propios labios de la deleitable carne de Fai.

"Ahhh!" exclamó el rubio cuando las ondas de éxtasis sacudieron su esbelta figura. "A-Ahí!"

"Ahí…?" Preguntó Kurogane, ingenuo. Considerando la expresión profundamente complacida de su nuevo amante, supuso que debía estar haciendo algo bien. Los gemidos que ascendían hasta sus oídos lo sorprendieron plácidamente. Jamás se habría imaginado que Fai estaría haciendo esos sonidos mientras se encontraba debajo de él. Era innegablemente sensual.

Ambos se estamparon contra el duro suelo de madera, lo que sin duda estaría dejando todo tipo de moretones en la espalda de Fai. Así no debía ser. Kurogane tiró del desinhibido rubio hasta que ambos estaban en una posición sentada. Fai abrió sus ojos y miró la extraña expresión de Kurogane con sus azules ojos brumosos. "Ah… Qué…?"

Kurogane giró el cuerpo de Fai para que su rostro quedase lejos de él, y luego lo jaló de nuevo sobre su regazo. Desde ésta nueva posición, Kurogane presionó sus labios contra la espalda de Fai. Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Fai, pero pronto desapareció cuando dejó escapar una nueva serie de gemidos y exhalaciones. Kurogane era increíble…

El dolor que tan fuertemente había sentido antes era meramente un recuerdo. Con el calor tocando cada fibra de su ser y sus ojos cerrados, era casi posible creer que todo esto era solo un sueño. La enorme mano de Kurogane se movió sobre el pecho de Fai. Él se sonrojó profundamente cuando los dedos rozaron sobre su corazón. Los labios de Kurogane en la curva de su cuello y sus dientes mordiéndolo sin advertencia finalmente lo llevaron hasta el borde.

Fai bajó la vista, su mirada ausente, y Kurogane se tomó un momento para relamerse. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y sus dedos juguetearon con el pegajoso desorden que cubrió el frente del cuerpo de Fai. Kurogane ladeó la cabeza y su lengua resbaló por el lóbulo de la oreja de Fai, dejando un rastro ardiente. Él seguía confiando profundamente en sí mismo, y pronto Fai se encontró boca abajo en el piso de madera. Sus brazos sostuvieron su propio cuerpo débilmente mientras Kurogane embestía a su manera para llegar a su propio clímax.

Un extraño gemido rasgó su garganta al venirse dentro del cuerpo de Fai. Se arqueó en el orgasmo hasta que finalmente resbaló sobre el cuerpo de Fai, bruscamente. Uno de sus brazos apenas se las arregló para sostener su pesado cuerpo.

Después de un momento de permanecer en un sudoroso ovillo, Kurogane abrió y cerró la boca, pero lo único que pudo dejar salir fue su rápida respiración. Fai tenía la misma suerte al hablar, pero él no necesitaba decir nada. Todo se había sentido maravilloso.

El delgado brazo de Fai se frotó contra el suelo dolorosamente, y finalmente gimoteó. "Aaaay! Bájate! Estás muy pesado!"

Kurogane saltó hacia atrás, quitándose de Fai por completo. Desde donde se encontraba arrodillado, podía ver claramente el cuerpo de su encantado amante por completo. Moretones, marcas de besos, sudor, fluidos, e incluso un extraño goteo de sangre debajo de su muslo. Kurogane estaba a punto de sentirse culpable, y ya reunía el valor suficiente para preguntar si se encontraba bien, cuando Fai se dio la vuelta y encaró su preocupada mirada con la más satisfecha expresión que jamás había visto.

Con un repentino despliegue de energía, Fai se incorporó y se lanzó hacia Kurogane. Los larguiruchos brazos se aferraron a su cuello, y el rubio suspiró felizmente. Débilmente, Kurogane le devolvió el gesto. Si por Fai fuera, nunca saldría de ese dulce abrazo.

Un letárgico sentimiento de euforia envolvió a los dos jóvenes. Kurogane no recordaba haberse sentido así jamás. Cómo podía un molesto idiota satisfacerlo tanto? Su mano se movió titubeante para acariciar el cabello de Fai por un momento antes de deslizarse hasta su espalda. Fai cerró los ojos y emitió el sonido más cercano a un ronroneo como era humanamente posible.

_Te quiero… _

"Fai…" murmuró Kurogane. Tenía que decir algo, aunque fuera para saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Su voz era queda y notablemente avergonzada, "Tú… quiero decir… nosotros… acabamos de… de…"

"Shhh…" lo detuvo Fai, y apoyó su mejilla más firmemente en el pecho de Kurogane. "Estoy escuchando los latidos de tu corazón, así que guarda silencio."

"Eh?" el ninja se removió, incómodo. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que una sonrisa idiota intentase cubrir su rostro, aunque su estómago aún se sacudía con una suave risa. "Estúpido. Para qué carajos estás haciendo eso?"

"Jejeje! Qué grosero! Oye… Si te molesto lo suficiente, repetirás lo que acabas de hacer?" Fai levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver la escandalizada expresión en el rostro de Kurogane. Era completamente delicioso, y Fai amaba saber que podía tener ese efecto en el ninja. El rubio rió con disimulo, "Sabes lo que sería realmente malo, Kuro-papi? Que Syaoran – "

La puerta de entrada se abrió. "Kurogane-san! Lo siento, me tardé demasiado, estaba… qu – OH POR DIOS!"

**FIN**


End file.
